


You Give Me This Crazy Feeling

by BlackIrises



Category: One Direction
Genre: First Meeting, Harry is cocky, M/M, Music shop, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, One Shot, guitarist harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson one shot, louis likes to check out customers, niall is the ship leader, sassy little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIrises/pseuds/BlackIrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, maybe watching the guy play was just a tad on the creepy side, but Louis didn’t feel too bad about it. It wasn’t everyday that someone that fit walked into the shop. Besides, he thought that he deserved some eye candy every once and a while, even if it meant he had to hide behind a rack of merchandise to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me This Crazy Feeling

Louis couldn’t help it - the way the tall, curly-headed man delicately plucked each string of the acoustic he had sat in his lap was doubtlessly mesmerizing. Sure, maybe watching the guy play was just a tad on the creepy side, but Louis didn’t feel too bad about it. It wasn’t everyday that someone _that_ fit walked into _Picks, Strings, and Musical Things_ \- the music shop he worked at - and he thought he deserved some eye candy every once and a while, even if it meant he had to hide behind a rack of multi-coloured capos and electrical tuners to get it.

“Whatcha lookin at?” A distinct Irish voice came from behind him, causing him to jump up in surprise and knock down the rack of merchandise he’d been obscured by. Capos and tuners flew in every direction as he turned to give his best friend and, unfortunately, boss, Niall Horan, a blunt glare. The blonde already had his head tossed back in loud, bark-like laughter, large hand raising to rest on Louis’ shoulder. “Oi, mate, be more careful next time!” He said between fits of chuckles. Louis waited for Niall’s amusement to die down before giving an answer.

“Oi yourself - you shouldn’t go sneaking up on people like that!” He huffed, tightly knotting his arms across his chest. He was in no mood for Niall at the moment, not when he only had a limited time to stare at the guitar-playing customer.

“Whatever, Lou.” He lowered his voice, cocky smirk replacing his mocking smile as he leaned forwards to get his lips closer to Louis’ ear. “But next time, stop bein’ so obvious when you’re checking out the customers. You’re lucky the lad’s only looked up now.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “Niall, you bastard!” He sputtered, blinking rapidly. He couldn’t have been _that_ obvious, right? He just hoped that the man hadn’t caught him staring, Niall would never let him live it down.

The Irishman shook his head, chuckling again before heading over to the vinyls aisle. “Now clean up the mess you made, Lou,” he called over his shoulder, “I’ve got a reputation to maintain here.”

Louis watched as Niall walked away, rolling his eyes and grumbling something along the lines of “Stupid leprechaun, expecting me to clean his fucking messes…” before swiveling back around to clean up the wreckage.

He was expecting the scattered capos and tuners. He wasn’t expecting to be met by entertained emerald eyes observing him from across the shop.

His face, which had just returned to it’s normal shade of pale, heated up again. He tried to ignore the man’s gaze, but he could practically feel his eyes piercing into him like knives as he bent down to stand the rack straight again. Once he was sure the rack wouldn’t tip over, he moved on to gathering the fallen merchandise. Most of them had kept within one area, but a handful had taken the liberty to stray quite the distance, including a light purple ukulele capo which had somehow found its way only a couple of feet to the left of the green-eyed customer.

The same green-eyed customer who still seemed to be staring at Louis, despite his fingers being thoroughly occupied by the strings of the guitar he held.

_That fucking capo._

Louis cursed under his breath, rallying the capos and tuners closest to him and repositioning them back on the standing rack before peering over to where the purple ukulele capo had gone, otherwise known as where the handsome man was still playing an indistinct yet beautiful tune on his guitar.

“Great.” He muttered, giving the rack one last look and then reluctantly making his way over to the purple ukulele. The man’s guitar-playing got louder as he neared, and _damn_ , Louis thought, _he’s even better up close_.

He tried not to look at the man once he was standing within a five-foot radius, but it was next to impossible, especially since he could now see from his peripherals that the man seemed to have been suppressing a smile on top of his staring.

He tried so hard to ignore him, even, that he was too focused on keeping his line of sight anywhere but on the man to notice the thick aux cable that was stretched taut and black across the floor, directly in his path. His foot caught on the edge, and the next thing he knew, he was tumbling to the ground with a relatively unmanly yelp.

The thud of his body crashing to the hardwood floor was louder than necessary, and all he could think of was how much he really wanted the boards beneath him to open up and swallow him whole because not only had he just made a fool of himself, but he had just made a fool of himself in front of the fit man he was sure had continued to watch the whole ordeal.

Taking a deep breath through his nose - and ignoring Niall's laughter floating in somewhere from a different part of the shop - Louis slid his arms under his chest and lifted his top half from the ground.

"Need some help there?" A deep voice questioned from above him, followed by an outstretched tattooed hand entering his vision.

It didn't take Louis more than a moment to figure out who was offering help.

_Great._

Without looking up, Louis took the man’s hand - _oddly soft for someone who plays guitar_ \- and let himself be pulled to his feet. His cheeks were still blazing, he knew it, but despite his embarrassment, he glanced up at the man to thank him. Except, once his eyes took in the close-up appearance of the man, he temporarily lost the ability to speak.

Louis couldn’t think of a time that he’d ever seen eyes so green, or lips so naturally rosy, and he wasn’t sure why he’d never thought of dimpled cheeks as an attractive trait because damn, he was sure he could fawn over the man’s perfect dimples all day long. He was sure he could fawn over the _man_ all day long. A tingling sensation materialized in his stomach.

Why the hell did he have to be such a wanker in front of someone so fit?

“Something wrong?” The man said, his soft yet gravelly voice giving Louis butterflies that made him feel as if he was back in sixth year.

Louis blinked a couple of times, all of a sudden aware that his hand remained wrapped somewhat tightly in the grasp of the man’s larger one. “Huh? No, I, uh…” He licked his lips, not knowing when or how they’d gotten so dry. “Th-thanks.”  He stuttered, eyes widening because no, Louis Tomlinson did not stutter. Louis Tomlinson hadn’t stuttered in years, not since he’d been caught red-handed by his mum as he was sneaking out from his bedroom window when he was seventeen.

Louis didn’t miss the crooked smile that pulled at the man’s pouty lips, making his dimples all the more prominent. “Not a problem,” he laughed, letting go of Louis’ hand and stepping backwards. “But you really should be more careful next time, don’t wanna get your boss over there angry or anything, yeah?”

The man’s gaze drifted over Louis’ shoulder, and when the shorter man’s eyes followed, he saw that Niall had been watching the both of them from behind the counter, shameless smile stretched wide across his face. “Fucking hell…” He muttered to himself, running a hand through his caramel fringe. Niall would never let him live this down.

“Swearing in front of a customer?” The man gasped, leaning back with mock offense. “Tsk, Tsk, Louis. That’s rather unacceptable, you should thank the heavens that ‘m not your boss.” He pressed his lips to the side, shaking his head. Louis couldn’t help but subconsciously take note of the way the man’s chestnut curls bounced with the movement as he glared up, slightly confused.

“How’d you know my name?” He asked, narrowing his eyes but feeling stupid for doing so when another laugh left the man’s lips.   
“It’s on your name tag?” He said, reaching over to tap at the rectangular piece of metal pinned to the black shirt Louis wore.

“Oh.” Cheeks turning redder than ever, Louis huffed. Could he be more of a git? He supposed not. “Well… It’d only be fair if I got your name, then.”

The man, who Louis excitedly noticed had been standing rather close, had bit his lip in thought for a moment before replying with a smirk. “I don’t think I will.” He shook his head again, pivoting away from Louis and towards the checkout counter. “Actually, I’ve got to get going. Wouldn’t want to distract you from your work any longer, would I?”

Louis could feel his heart stop. Was it possible his cheeks were getting even redder? Probably not, but it felt like it. Had the man really caught him staring? And was he really about to walk away without even giving Louis his name? “W-what do you mean?” That time, the short-haired man was too concerned about whether the man really had seen him staring or not to worry about stuttering again.

Over his shoulder, the man cockily lifted a dark eyebrow. “You’ve been occupied with me for a nice bit of time, Louis, and I’m pretty sure conversation with customers isn’t in your job description.” And with that, he strode away, swiping a small handful of guitar picks from a jar and navigating over to the cash register, where Niall was still standing. Louis watched on as Niall scanned the picks the man - who he was marginally pissed at for not getting his name even after he’d unwillingly given his own - had chosen, face twisted in question as the brunette leaned over to say something quietly. Niall nodded at him once, and then packed the half a dozen multi coloured guitar picks into a miniature plastic bag. The man seemed to jot something down on the receipt Niall showed him before he took his bag and left the shop, not another word or glance sent back at Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but feel disappointed in himself for acting like a blushing fool in front of the attractive man. He figured that maybe if he hadn’t come off as such a twit, he could’ve gotten something more than meaningless teasing from the taller man, a name, a phone number, hell, even a date. God only knows how long it had been since he went out on a date with someone he felt remotely attracted to.

He shook his head, telling himself to wipe the man from his mind as he bent down to pick up the purple ukulele capo that still sat on the floor. “I hate you.” He spat at it, sighing once he realized that he was talking to a _fucking capo._ “And now I’m mental. This just isn’t my day, is it?”

The day went on like any other after that, boring and long, and it wasn’t until closing time that Louis realized Niall had been acting unusually strange since the green-eyed guy had left hours earlier. He was quieter than usual, and definitely more fidgety.

“Hey, Ni?” Louis asked, leaning against the counter where the blonde worked. Niall glanced up, baby blue eyes flashing with something indescribable before he smiled nervously.

“Yeah?” He replied, looking back down to occupy himself with his register.

Louis crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. “You’ve been acting weird since that guy left.”

“I have?”

“You have.”

Silence passed between them for a couple of tension-heavy moments before a wide grin erupted across his best friend’s face. “That’s because I’ve got a surprise for ya.” He all but sang, tilting his head to the side.

Louis rolled his eyes. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for Niall to be playing around with him. all thanks to the loud-mouthed woman and her untalented five year old who had kept carelessly slamming the keys of the white piano that sat in the middle of the shop for thirty minutes straight only an hour prior. “Not today, blondie.”

Niall pouted, shoulders slumping noticeably. “You’re no fun.” He grunted, sticking a hand into his back pocket and pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper. He thrust the crumpled paper at Louis, who stared at the object before taking it to see for himself. It looked to be a receipt, and it wasn’t until Niall nodded at him that he opened it.

Written in an unfamiliar, bubbly scrawl said: _Hey, Louis. If you’re reading this, that means your boss isn’t a total arse and decided to actually give this to you. Thank the lord, ‘cause I’m really hoping you’ll call me tonight. I’m also hoping that you know who I am, because it’d really suck if you’ve already forgotten about me by the time you read this._

_Harry Styles xx_

Underneath was an eight-figured phone number. Louis felt his heart stop and speed up all at once, understanding slamming into him. As a smile that could rival the cheshire cat’s grew across his cheeks, he didn’t know what to think - it couldn’t have been the man, could it? But it had to be, because who else would’ve written it? Did that mean that the man’s name was Harry?

 _Suits him well,_ He thought as he looked back down at the crinkled receipt, seeing another sentence he seemed to have missed the first time since it was smaller and off to the side.

_P.S., you’re adorable when you stare ;)_

Just as it had earlier, Louis’ face heated up, except this time, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not as he reread the note, over and over and over again until he was sure had memorized the messily written phone number.

“You done there, mate?” Niall snickered, plucking the receipt from Louis’ hands.

Louis sent a particularly nasty glare over at the blonde, almost instantly reaching over to snatch the paper back. “Piss off.” He muttered, trying and failing to mask his excitement with aggravation.

His eyes scanned over the receipt again, shaking his head.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Niall couldn't believe his best friend was already so whipped. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite fun to write ^.^  
> If you want more, follow me on tumblr: blueeyesandfringe  
> Anyways, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed :3  
> -Sarah xx


End file.
